une perte pour un gain ou sans voix pffff
by kittylolotte
Summary: Duo Maxwell est une pipelette et tout le monde le sait mais que se passerait-il si il perdait un de ses atouts et pas le moindre?   Petite fic mignone reposter suite à une petite erreur : .


**Auteur **: Kittylolotte

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi pauvre de moi snifff …. Je m'y suis fait mais c'est dur :'(

**Couples :** 1x2 / 3x4 mentionné

**Rating :** k+

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon c'est ma première fic alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop histoire un one shot, UA et de ce fait je pense que c'est un peut OCC et yaoï. C'est une fic sans prétention alors j'espère que ça vous ira et pitié soyez indulgent please ^^, en tout cas merci d'avance pour m'avoir lu. ^^

**Sans voix pfffff… ou Une perte pour Un gain**

Le matin laissait passer des raies de lumière par les stores dans une chambre, où un lit à l'allure de champs de bataille se révélait au fur et à mesure. Une forme bougea lentement, faisant bruissé les draps qui moulait un jeune homme aux allures svelte et qui dormait encore faiblement se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois du moment où Morphée le libérerait de son emprise. Dans un mouvement plus ample, le drap glissa sur le corps descendant à la limite du fessier et laissant apparaître une peau pâle. Dans un nouveau mouvement les draps bruissèrent, le corps se mit sur le dos, libérant une liasse de cheveux retenue dans une natte quelque peu défaite. Quelques minutes passèrent et il ouvrit les yeux. Sans un mot - ce qui aurait pu étonner bien des personnes -, il se leva et alla à la salle de bain, offrant aux murs de la pièce la nudité du corps. Entrant dans la salle d'eau il s'installa dans la douche offrant son corps à l'eau salvatrice qui le libérait des restes du sommeil.

Dans la cuisine une femme et sont mari s'activait au fourneau, préparant un déjeuner à leur fils. Ils revoyaient encore la journée d'hier où ils avaient du tout les trois étaient allé à l'hôpital en urgence, ils ne savaient pas comment mais leur fils avait eu du mal à respirer. Mais le plus surprenant fut quand même la conclusion de cette journée avec le diagnostic du docteur qui les firent encore sourire car mine de rien cela était ironique surtout pour leur fils.

C'est sur cette pensée que ce dernier fit sont apparition dans la cuisine, calme, silencieux – c'est la fin du monde ! -. Les parents ne purent garder leur calme que quelques instant, puis finalement ils sourirent et émirent un léger rire. Un coup sur la table à manger les fit revenir à leur fils qui avait son air vexé sur le visage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait fait sont apparition hier, pour la première fois et il revenait bien souvent depuis.

_ Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

Leurs fils les regardèrent pour finalement avoir les yeux brillants.

_ On ne se moque pas de toi, mais il faut admettre que c'est comique, tu t'es on ne sait comment coincer une arrête dans la gorge, et de fils en aiguille tu as perdu la voix…

_ …. Toi ! Mon fils, le plus grand parleur que l'on ait jamais vu, tu perd la voix à cause d'une malheureuse arrête ! Alors il faut bien avouer que c'est comique. Et puis rappelle toi Boys don't cry ! » Lui dit son père.

Sur ces belles paroles il se leva pris sont sac et partit pour le lycée avec un dernier geste de la main pour ces parents. Durant tout le chemin qui le mena au lycée il rumina dans tout les sens comment il pourrait dire à ses amis se qu'il avait sans qu'ils se moquent ! Il souffla de résignation, il était arrivé dans l'enceinte de la cour. Il releva la tête pour voir dans le fond de la cour ces amis, il s'y dirigea d'un pas lent comme si celui-ci pouvait retarder le jugement de ces amis. Arrivant à proximité il fit un geste du bras pour les saluer. Ce qui ne manqua de stupéfier ces copains.

_ Bah alors, Maxwell qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Lança narquoisement Wufei.

_ Duo que ce passe-t-il ? Enchaina Quatre.

Il releva la tête inspira fortement il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et se lança

_ …

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun sons ne sortis laissant ces amis stupéfait.

_ O_ö …t'as plus de voix Maxwell ! …. !

_ Wufei calme toi !

_ Tu rigoles Quatre, il n'a plus de voix lui la plus grande pipelette du Lycée ! C'est trop rigollot. »

Les deux tombeaux eux le regardait légèrement surpris mais virent bien la petite lueur de tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux du jeune homme. La sonnerie retentit mettant fin à la pseudo discussion. Ils se rendirent tous en cours de maths. Le cours avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure quand la prof interrogea le jeune homme à son grand damne, il souffla.

_ Duo pouvez répondre à la question !

Quatre allait intervenir quand Duo lui fit un signe de tête négatif, il se leva et alla au tableau pour répondre à la question en faisant la démonstration. La prof le remercia et il retourna à sa place. Les heures défilèrent et pour palier au manque de paroles, Quatre lui proposa un morpion en cours de français. Mais se lassant rapidement il se plongea dans une feuille blanche ou il dessina ce qui lui passait par la tête. A la fin du cours ils allèrent tous manger.

Ils étaient avec leur plateau entrain de choisir leur repas quand une femme des cuisines rouspéta Wuffei sur le fait qu'il ai prit deux desserts au lieu de un fulminant sur les onnas il reposa sont île flottante à contre cœur. Mine de rien cette altercation en fit rire plusieurs. Quand Duo choisit à son tour la même femme qui avait eu la jouxte avec Wuffei l'interpella.

_ Eh bien Duo on ne t'entend pas, serais-tu malade ?

Duo souffla puis lui fit signe de la tête que nom et Quatre vint a son aide en expliquant qu'il était aphone depuis le week end. La cuisinière le regarda tristement puis elle lui fit un sourire et lui tandis une île flottante en plus de don yaourt. Il fit mine de protester, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

_ Pour soulager ta gorge … ça me fait trop de peine de te voir dans cette état en plus, allez file jeune homme.

Duo prit la coupe et rejoignit les autres Wuffei le regardant en fulminant de nouveaux contre la femme.

_ De la peine, de la peine, je vais t'en donner moi de la peine.

Ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart et entamèrent leur repas, Duo devant une salade de pomme de terre se regalait déjà alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Le voyant Wuffei eu un sourire en coin et tendit sa fourchette la piquant dans une olive verte et une tomate sous les yeux de Duo qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Wuffei le regarda et enfourna sa bouché les yeux pétillant en voyant Duo bouger les lèvres.

_ Comment, je ne te comprends pas, … tu n'en veux pas ? Pas de problème … Ô quelle douce mélodie que ce silence ! lui fit-il narquoisement en lui reprenant une nouvelle bouchée de son entrée.

A la troisième tentative Duo prit son entrée entre ses mains et la leva, pas déboussoler pour autant Wuffei se reporta sur le plat de résistance, qui était celui préféré de l'Américain. Alors là Duo pour le coup eu presque les yeux qui lui sortaient des yeux, quand il vit Wuffey lui prendre une part de SA pizza. Calculant à tout berzingue, il fourra son entrée sur le plateau de Heero, ses desserts à Quatre et le reste de sa pizza dans sa main en l'air. Se reportant sur le voleur, il tendit sa main vers sa part de pizza ou un morceaux manquait déjà alors que Wuffei allait croquer une nouvelle fois il vit son buttin arraché de sa main et partir vers la bouche de son véritable propriétaire. Duo le regarda et lui fit un acte des plus mature en lui tirant la langue.

_ Alors ça c'est bien du Maxwell … regardant un peu au-dessus de la tête de Duo, Tu m'en attrape une part aussi ?

Ne comprenant pas Duo releva la tête et eu la berlue en voyant Trowa lui prendre a son tour deux part. Duo le regarda tristement et d'un coup vif il récupéra ses deux parts de pizzas, ses desserts et son entrée, remis tout sur son plateau et se décala de table.

_ Vous êtes pas sympa les gars !

_ Winner tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ça amusant de voir Maxwell sans parole alors qu'on l'embêtait.

_ La question n'est pas là Wuffei, quand Duo t'embêtes tu n'es jamais en situation de faiblesse. Lorsque tu as une ton plâtre il y a un an il n'en pas profiter parce que tu avais du mal à te déplacer, réfléchis-y !

Puis se levant il fit un regard réprobateur a son compagnon et se mit à la table de Duo suivit de Heero. Les deux autres se regardèrent puis les suivirent.

S'installant à leur tour _ Pardon Duo …

Le dénommé regarda le chinois lui fit un sourire et ils reprirent leur repas. Au dessert, Duo tandis sa main pour la poser sur le bras de Wuffei et lui montra l'île flottante qu'il déposa entre eux, et avec un clin d'œil il l'entama. Leur repas finit ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Ils avaient encore deux heures de cours avant de finir.

Les deux heures passé, ils allèrent tous chez Duo. Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre Duo devant l'ordinateur écrivait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ainsi ils apprirent le pourquoi du comment, ce qui fit allègrement rire Quatre et Wuffei, Trowa émit un léger sourire. Heero lui resta impassible – en même temps c'est Heero-. Après une heure de bavardage, ils partirent laissant le jeune aphone seul.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, le jeune homme fit une halte par la cuisine où il se prit un verre de lait et des biscuits. S'asseyant face à l'entrée de la cuisine il se mit à manger tout en repensant aux agissements de ces amis.

* Quatre lui n'avait pas changé plus que ça, je me suis peut être fait un peut plus materner que d'habitude mais sans excès. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui avait réagit le plus normalement parmi tous à vrai dire, une vrai mère poule … en même temps avec le nombre de sœurs qu'il a cela en est normale je pense … Wuffei … lui qui est toujours pince sans rire, m'a montré une partie de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à de tels agissements. C'est sûr en tant normale j'en aurais été ravie mais le fait que cela ce soit passé dans ce contexte m'a un peu vexé. Je le connaît comme le grincheux de service qui prends tout au premier degré, alors là de l'avoir vu ainsi, ça me fait bizarre… je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Pareil pour Trowa il ma surpris aussi, lui qui restait à l'écart en intervenant que quand j'embêtais son cher et tendre, là il m'a bleffé en prenant le partit de Wuffei et mine de rien à lui aussi je lui en veux un peu. Bien que la palme d'or du changement d'attitude revienne à Heero, à aucun moment il ne c'est désintéressé des conversations, je suis d'ailleurs pratiquement sûr de l'avoir vu sourire lors du repas quand Wuffei et moi avons eu notre petite altercation. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que tout les deux ont se crêpaient le chignon, mais avant Heero ne s'en formalisait pas, il continuait de lire ou de taper je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Nan franchement cette après midi m'a beaucoup surpris.*

Ayant finit son verre il le déposa dans l'évier et remonta dans sa chambre. il s'étala sur son lit se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, finalement il se releva et enleva sont tee-shirt se retrouvant torse nu. Il chercha dans ces cd de musique un album et l'inséra dans la chaine hifi, il chercha le titre voulut et quand les notes retentirent, il commença à danser. Commençant par des mouvements simples et fluides, il continua ainsi faisant travailler ses différentes articulations. Quand la musique passa au titre suivant qui était plus rythmé et plus rapide il se mit à enchainer des mouvements plus complexes, manipulant son corps de façon à faire les différents enchainements de Capoeira. Il continua ainsi allant de plus en vite et alliant maintenant simplicité et complexité, ce qui rendait sa danse agréable à voir. * Heureusement qu'il me reste la danse, pas besoin de la voix, c'est tellement agréable de bouger au rythme de la musique. Mon enchainement doit être encore travaillé mais ça ira. D'ici le moi prochain tout sera ok pour la fête de mari gras et le spectacle de danse contemporaine*. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une pirouette fouetté [1], un étau de fer prit place autour de sa taille l'immobilisant, le coupant dans son élan et dans sa danse.

De dos dans les bras de la personne qu'il ne voyait pas, Duo resta un instant apeuré quand il sentit un souffle dans le creux de sa gorge, mais la voix qu'il entendit le rassura.

_ Tu ne devrais pas mettre la musique aussi fort, tu ne mas pas entendu frapper au deux portes, et ça ces dangereux, tu ne crois pas ? … hein Duo ! Chuchota la voix à l'oreille de Duo.

Son prénom avait été murmuré lentement, lui provoquant des frissons. Dans un mouvement Duo se retourna et fit un sourire à Heero, qu'il perdit quand il voulut parler.

_ Parles lentement, je lirai sur tes lèvres ! Mais avant je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Duo se tut, fixant ces yeux cobalt qui l'attiraient encore plus que d'habitude et qui l'envoutait toujours plus à chaque fois. Avec beaucoup de volonté il revint à ce que voulait lui dire Heero et l'écouta. Car il allait surement dépenser tout son quota de mots rien que pour cette conversation et ce n'était pas tout les jours non plus que « ...ç... » parlait. Et il fallait en profiter car il ne savait pas si cela allait durer.

_ Je voulais te dire quelque chose en privé du coup je suis revenu, je ne voulais pas attendre demain. … voilà, j'ai longtemps hésité mais de te voir dans cette situation, ça ma décidé, [2] Duo cela fait environ … sept ans que l'on ce connaît tout les deux et cela doit bien faire au moins trois ans que je ne pense qu'à toi et cela ne fait qu'empirer, j'ai beau faire des efforts essayer de t'ignorer je ne plus, je n'y arrive plus… Duo … je t'aime … aishiteru!

Duo le regarda et lui fit un sourire franc puis il bougea les lèvres pour parler, Heero se concentra pour pouvoir lire. Et lui sourit en retour.

_ Cela fait longtemps que tu sais pour tes tendances sexuelles ?

Duo lui fit oui de la tête et dans un léger mouvement Heero posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Heero fut légèrement surpris quand il sentit le baiser hésitant de son partenaire, une minute …. Il était hésitant …. Donc inexpérimenté … Duo était inexpérimenté, leur Duo … . En voyant le regard surpris de Heero, Duo lui confirma ces pensées en lui affirmant que oui il était bel et bien le seul et premier qu'il connaissait de cette façon. Ces tendances s'étant confirmés à l'âge de dix ans ou il avait smacké une jeune fille et que cela l'avait répugné. Et donc depuis il n'avait connut personne. Heero lui fit un tendre sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois lors du baiser, Duo sentit un bout de langue se frotter contre ces lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Pas sûr de lui, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et sans attendre Heero tendit sa langue dans cette bouche inconnu, la découvrant, titillant la langue de Duo qui lui répondit et le baiser devint alors passionner. Quand Heero se détacha de lui pour reprendre sont souffle il lui parla

_ Tu es un bon élève, tu apprends vite !

Duo lui souri et se colla à son torse.

_ Bon faut que j'y aille maintenant que je te l'ai dit, … cela te dérange si je le dis aux autres demain ? Duo fit signe que non et ils se quittèrent ainsi.

Après que Heero soit partit Duo aborda un sourire de dément qui aurait facilement put lui faire le tour du visage, il se dépêcha de passer à la salle de bain de façon être fin prêt quand ses parents serai là pour le repas. Ce dernier ne fut d'ailleurs prit que une heure plus tard. Il resta avec ses parents puis fila dans sa chambre où il repensa à sa journée et finalement il se coucha le visage d'Heero en tête ainsi que les différentes expressions qui pourrait défiler sur le visage de leurs amis en apprenant la nouvelle.

Le lendemain quand Duo arriva près de ces amis, Heero n'était pas encore là et le comportement de ces derniers lui indiqua qu'ils ne savaient pas encore. Ces dans cet état qu'il senti sa tête et son corps basculer en arrière, atterrissant sur un torse. Des mains vinrent trouver refuge autour de sa taille et se laissant faire, Heero l'embrassa. Leurs amis avait regardé la scène se déroulé ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus grand et laissant leur bouche à la merci de n'importe quel insectes désirant y faire un tour. Arrêtant leur baiser Heero regarda les autres.

_ Tu avais raison Trowa j'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps. Sur ce il dédia un de ces sourire à Duo.

Se reprenant vite Quatre les félicita suivit des trois autres, Heero redressa Duo et le garda emprisonné dans ces bras l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Se baissant jusqu' à atteindre l'oreille de Duo il lui chuchota lentement

_ Je suis content que tu es perdu ta voix, sans ça j'aurais attendu encore avant de te dire mes sentiments.

Il termina sa phrase en léchant le lobe de son oreille, se qui eu pour effet d'électriser Duo. Heero lui souri dans son dos et ils allèrent tous en cours.

OWARI

[1] Une pirouette fouetté est une figure de la danse classique, ou on tourne sur soit même, une jambe replié à 90°. Si ce n'est pas clair il faut aller voir sur « google » désolé.

[2]Aller savoir pourquoi il a juste perdu la voix, il est pas sur son lit de mort … quoi que, pourquoi pas :D.

Les reviews sont pleinement acceptées, n'hésitez pas surtout merci.

Kittylotte


End file.
